Love Me
by PictureMeBroken
Summary: Sandcest. GaaTem. -Complete.- Slight ShikaTem first chapter. Lemon warning.
1. She will be mine

**So, I edited this chapter and the next a bit. It's still not the best, and all three of the Sand Siblings are at least a little OOC.  
**

**However, I'm almost finished with the third chapter and I think I did better at keeping them themselves. **

**So, enjoy. **

_"__Temari…" His lust filled voice ricocheted around the room. He wanted her. It was easy to see in his eyes. Beautiful eyes the color of dark chocolate, flecks of gold and amber hiding within their depths. He looked more than a little dishelved with his hair coming loose and dangling around his face, jacket askew, and black pants bulging. She would take her time with him. Break him down slowly. She pushed lightly on his chest until he took a seat on the bed. Temari straddled him, her hands tangling in his hair and pulling him closer. She buried her face in the crook of his neck, planting soft little kisses along the skin then pulling her face up next to his so her mouth was next to his ear. _

"_Shikamaru…" She whispered, rocking her hips. Rubbing against him through his pants. Shikamaru groaned, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her naked body closer. A soft moan escaped her lips as his fishnets rubbed against her budding nipples. His hands roamed over her flesh, sliding over her back, gripping firmly on her ass. The way he was kissing her screamed, "Mine." She couldn't have him in control now could she? She threw him back into the pillows, moving up slightly so that her knees were on either side of his hips. She undid his pants slowly, savoring the impatient, needy, and lustful look that had taken Shikamaru's eyes completely. _

_She trailed her fingers down his stomach, stopping at the tuft of brown hair hiding under his waistband. She pushed his pants down the farther she went. Shikamaru moaned quietly as her fingers brushed against him. There was a sound outside and Temari's head swiveled around to look at the door. _

"_Temari." A different voice. Her eyes snapped back to the pillows to find Gaara's light turquoise eyes staring back at her. _

"_Ga-Gaara…" Sand swirled around her ankles and wrists, tightening until it had a firm grip on her. Gaara shifted and the sand pulled her down to lay beside him. Her hands were pinned above her head and her ankles pinned at the foot of her bed. In a flash of movement, Gaara's naked form was atop her, resting between her thighs. His fingers trailed down her body, trailing over her nipples and brushing through her pubic hairs. His fingertips brushed softly against her folds, spreading them slightly to rub her growing wetness. A soft whimper broke through her lips, and a smirk spread across her little brother's pale face._

_He circled her clit slowly with his thumb, index finger poised at her opening. Temari moaned, fighting her wrist restraints weakly. The sand dissolved away as his finger slid inside her. _

"_Mnn. Gaara." She couldn't stop the soft cry from getting out and soon Gaara's lips were on her's. The sand dissolved away from her ankles and wrists and her arms wound around her brother's neck as his fingers kept a leisurely pace. He slid another finger inside, moving faster than before. His kisses trailed down her neck, teeth grazing the skin, eliciting a few moans from Temari. _

"_Temari… You will be mine." He withdrew his fingers, replacing himself at her entrance. A bit of fear tried to creep into Temari's mind, but it was quickly vanquished by the sensation of her little brother pushing himself inside of her, claiming her. She was mildly aware of the pain, but the warmth spreading through her body made it inconsequential. Temari moaned when he thrust the rest of the way inside her. He began moving again, increasing the speed of his movements along with the frequency of her moans and whimpers. _

_Temari felt her stomach clenching and knew she was on the verge. The heat overtaking her body was almost unbearable and she clung to Gaara for life, it seemed. _

"_Gaara!" She cried as the orgasm took her. Her muscles spasmed around him, pulling him over with her. His teeth dug into her shoulder fiercely as his movements stopped and his warmth seeped into her. _

"_You are mine, Temari." He whispered against her bruising flesh. "Mine." _

Temari sat upright in bed, pulling the sheets tighter around her to cover her breasts. She scanned the dimly lit room and noticed idly how the sheets stuck to her inner thighs.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me…" She hung her head and threw the sheets aside to shower. She crawled out of bed and let her gaze fall to the dark spot where she'd been laying. She sighed and opened her bedroom door, not expecting Gaara to be home or Kankuro to be awake. Unfortunately when she stepped into the hallway she saw the face that now haunted her dreams. And she was standing in front of him in nothing but a thin pair of white panties. Gaara's eyes widened infinitesimally and he moved slightly to let her walk by. Temari ignored the rush of heat to her cheeks as she walked past him, his arm brushing her bare breast. She all but ran to the bathroom and shut the door swiftly behind her.

She sank down to the floor, heart hammering in her chest, its beats resonating off the walls around her. Temari tended to talk in her sleep. Had he heard her? Did he know she was dreaming of doing _that_ with him? Did he ever think of something like that with her? She squashed that thought quickly. He was her little brother. Nothing even resembling a romantic relationship could ever happen between them. It's just wrong. Not to mention against the law. She could be killed. By her own father at that.

_No, that man is _not_ my father. _She glared at the tiles across from her and stood up hesitantly, not sure if her legs would support her. She crossed the room slowly, almost as if in a trance. She couldn't get Gaara out of her head. Her little brother. Her little brother had given her the best orgasm she'd ever had, whether he knew it or not.

Gaara stood on the roof, looking out at the shifting sand of the dessert. Shukaku kept putting images in his head of Temari laid out before him, fear and lust in her eyes. Something had changed with them after the Chunin Exams. Gaara didn't know what it was, but Temari was actually trying to be close to him. Almost like she wanted to be around him and wasn't scared for her life.

"_**She has good reason to be scared. Just imagine how wonderful her blood would taste. How it would feel. Dripping from your chin. Pouring from her wounds. It would be pure ecstasy. You could kill her. It would be so very easy. Just stalk into her room again while she sleeps. Have the sand crawl up her thighs, shredding any clothes in sight." **_The images played out in Gaara's head, each scene horribly beautiful and so tantalizing. _**"Her breasts rising and falling with her shallow breaths, drenched red. The blood seeping into the sand. Her screams filling the air will be almost as delectable as her sweet, sweet blood. Screams echoing with your name falling off her lips. She'll be yours for the taking…" **_Shukaku might have stopped speaking, but the onslaught of images kept coming fast, one after another. Each one sending Gaara's bloodlust off the charts.

"She will be mine." A sadistic grin spread across his face. His dark red hair blew with the wind and in whirlwind of sand, he was gone…

**Me likey Sandcest. ^.^ **


	2. I need you

**Not much to say about this chapter. **

**Enjoy!**

"Temari…" Gaara's voice pierced the darkness of Temari's room. She sat up in bed slowly, pulling the sheet up with her.

"Gaara…? What are you doing here?" She rubbed her eyes groggily, still trying to wake up. Her eyes were adjusting quickly and scanning the dark recesses of her room. She saw Gaara's pale turquoise eyes glinting in the light of the moon through her window. She noticed the almost animalistic fever in his gaze and recoiled impulsively. Nothing good ever came from that stare. It was like an animal sizing up its prey; getting ready for the kill.

"I need you, Onee-Chan." A low growl bounced off her walls, crawling on her skin and tickling her thoughts. Temari shuddered, almost in ecstasy. She had always wanted Gaara's affection. Always desired his company. Always needed him. Temari knew Kankuro couldn't live without her. He needed his big sister almost as much as he needed air. Gaara, on the other hand, could care less about whether she was around or not. He seemed slightly grateful when she brought him food or new clothes, but he could do it on his own if the need were ever to arise. Hearing that he needed her in some way, no matter how distorted it may be, gave her a feeling of self-admiration. Sabaku No Gaara actually needed someone in his life.

"Otouto…" Gaara gave no sign of hearing her, but crept ever closer to her bed. His face was thrust into the shaft of dim light streaming through her open curtains and she could now see canines indenting his bottom lip. An uneasy feeling swept through her. Would Gaara kill his older sister? Would he regret it? Would he even notice she was gone? Gaara was standing next to her bed, toying with the sheet draped loosely over the mattress. His features were still contorted with Shukaku's influence. Temari's voice seemed to leave her as she stared into his eyes. She realized how close she could be to death at that moment and felt her eyes pool with tears. Her voice were but a whisper as she said the words she'd wanted to tell him so badly her entire life. "I'm sorry…"

The animalistic gleam left Gaara's eyes as he stared at his sister, dumbfounded.

"Why would you be sorry?" His voice seemed almost normal as his fingers brushed against her hair ever so lightly. Temari felt her own voice coming back as fear started to leave her.

"Because I've been a horrible sister to you." Gaara was about to say something when Kankuro screamed. Temari jumped from her bed, pulling the sheet with her. "I'm sorry." She said pulling a shirt over her head and running out of the room. Gaara stood there for a moment, listening to Shukaku's ramblings about killing Kankuro. Gaara made a hand seal before dissipating into sand.

Temari dashed down the hallway, pulling herself to a stop outside of Kankuro's room long enough to push the door aside. She hurried into the room and sat on the edge of her brother's bed. He had his knees pulled up to his chest and was hiding his face in his arms.

"Kankuro." Temari's voice was soothing as she smoothed his hair back away from his damp forehead. He looked up at her with frightened eyes.

"Onee-Chan." He threw his arms around her, burying his face in the crook of her neck. "It was awful. He-he was trying to kill you. He almost di-did too. It's not right. He shouldn't have that power. W-we shouldn't have to deal with hi-him. Why us?" Kankuro sobbed against her shoulder. Temari knew instantly he meant Gaara.

"You're right, Otouto. Gaara shouldn't have that kind of power. But he does. That doesn't change the fact that he's our little brother. No matter what, we'll be there for him. And we'll be there for each other, right?" Kankuro nodded weakly.

Gaara stood quietly in the hallway, listening to his sister's soft words. He could almost believe that she wanted him to be her brother. Key words being almost. Gaara knew that no one could ever want a monster. Ever love a monster. Still he wondered if there might ever be such a thing as happiness for him.

"Temari…" Gaara made a hand seal and collapsed on the floor as sand.

Gaara was waiting for her when Temari came down for breakfast that morning. She smiled a little hesitantly. Gaara never ate with Temari and Kankuro. Temari walked into the kitchen still smiling. Her pajamas had been replaced with her usual attire and she'd pulled her hair back into four spiky ponytails. She started preparing breakfast like she always did and was almost finished when she noticed that Gaara was standing only a few feet behind her, studying her.

"So, you're eating with us today?" Kankuro said, coming down the stairs still in his boxers and a tank top. He had purple smudges left under his eyes from face paint. Gaara merely nodded to his older brother and sat down at the small table. Kankuro sat down across from him and licked his lips as Temari brought their plates in. She smiled as she set Gaara's down in front of him and sat between her brothers. They ate in silence, Kankuro sometimes muttering something about the food. Mostly compliments and one "Could be a little better" which caused Temari to whack him in the head.

Gaara thought the reason they were so quiet was because he was there. After all, he had seen them talk and joke many times while they ate.

"How do you like it, Gaara?" Temari said, smiling at him and taking a bite of her eggs. Gaara nodded.

"Thank you, Temari." A grin broke out across Temari's face. Gaara had never said anything remotely like a 'Thank you' since he was kid. Kankuro smirked and finished off his food.

"Well, I'm gonna go get dressed." Kankuro stood up and dropped his plate in the sink before walking back upstairs. Gaara and Temari finished shortly after and Temari started on the dishes. Gaara stayed in the kitchen watching her quietly. Every so often she would look back and smile at him, which thoroughly confused Gaara.

"Temari," He took a step forward, only a few feet behind his sister now. "Why are you so different?" Temari turned to face her brother, unknowingly bringing herself closer to him.

"What do you mean?"

"You've never ran from me. Even when you were scared you always stayed, and tried to be…nice to me. Why? Why do you always smile and act like I'm normal? Like I'm not a monster…"

"Because you're not a monster. You're my little brother and I l-love you, Gaara." Temari leaned forward before she lost her confidence and let her lips press against Gaara's forehead.

**Next chapter, in my opinion, is much better.**

**:) **


	3. Is this what love feels like?

**The end has come. **

"You're lying…" Gaara pulled away from Temari and glared at her. "Love doesn't exist. It's just a way to manipulate people and hurt them more." Yashamaru's face flitted through Temari's mind. Gaara's cruel words had hurt, but knowing that she was part of the reason he thought that way hurt even more. She should have been there for him. But she wasn't. So all she could do was suck it up and try to get past Gaara's icy indifference.

"Gaara, I'm sorry." Temari tried to take a step towards him but found that sand was slowly circling her ankles.

"Why?" Venom was slowly seeping into Gaara's voice. "Why are you so different?" Sand gathered around Gaara's feet, pulsing menacingly. The small kitchen seemed to be filling with the desert itself as Gaara's sand consumed the two, taking them outside the village. Temari lost her balance as her feet sank into the shifting granules beneath her.

"Whe-where are we, Gaara?" She said quietly. Gaara started walking away, paying no attention to his older sister. "Gaara…? Gaara, don't leave me!" Temari stood up and pulled her feet free before running after her little brother. She reached up to grip onto his sleeve loosely. He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye and continued. Temari was confused. Gaara had never let her get this close to him before. Granted he'd been kinder to his siblings than he had been prior to the Chunin Exams, Gaara was still Gaara.

"Don't be so frightened, Onee-Chan." He was mocking her. Temari never showed fear in the face of a challenge, but being alone in the desert, buried up to her neck in sand and dying slowly of thirst and starvation had always been her inner-most fear. So of course, when Gaara had yelled at her and then taken her into the middle of the desert, who knows how far away from the village, her first thought was 'I'm going to die.' Temari gasped as Gaara's sleeve was replaced with his hand.

She looked at her little brother, green eyes puzzled.

"I'm not going to let you die out here. When you die, I'll have gotten tired of you." Temari took a moment to let his words sink in. If she ignored the fact he'd just said he was going to kill her, it was almost kind of sweet. Shit bit her lip slightly before letting her fingers intertwine with his. Temari felt a shiver pass over her spine. She hadn't expected his hands to be so soft. Her thumb made the smallest circles on the top of his hand and she reveled in the intimacy of it all. This was the closest she'd ever felt to her little brother. She gave his hand a slight squeeze unintentionally and stiffened fractionally when she realized she'd done it.

Gaara shifted his gaze to his sister, eyes narrowing the slightest bit at her bold move.

"_**Kill her. She thinks she owns you. That she can make you do whatever she wants. That she'll still be alive if she angers you. Show her how wrong she is." **_Shukaku snarled. He was trying to take over. Gaara stopped, pulling Temari to a halt beside him. Concern washed over her as Gaara tore his hand from her's to place on the side of his head. Gaara doubled over, knees in the sand, gripping furiously at his hair. Temari realized what was happening and almost ran. She stopped herself and kneeled on the ground beside Gaara.

She couldn't stand it. Her little brother was in pain and she couldn't stop it. He was having the battle of his life and she couldn't fight beside him. It was tearing her apart inside, knowing that she couldn't do anything.

"Gaara." She whispered wrapping her arms around his shoulders and pulling him to her. She knew that she would probably die for doing something like that, but she needed to try and help him.

"Gaara, please. You aren't him. You aren't a monster. You can change. Just fight it." She said softly as small droplets made their way down her cheeks.

"Te…mari…" Gaara placed a hand on her cheek. Temari leaned into the touch, amazed at how gentle he was being.

"Gaara. Are you okay now?" Gaara nodded.

"I'm glad." Temari said, squeezing him to her. She didn't know why, but she was suddenly afraid to let go. As if the whole sweet moment would evaporate into nothing and Gaara would go back to the way he used to be. Since his fight with Uzumaki, Gaara had changed. Temari knew he had. She didn't want to ruin it.

Gaara's heart clenched as he realized that Temari was embracing him. Holding him to her as if he was the most important thing in the world to her. Gaara was confused by the odd mix of emotions he was feeling. He didn't know why they had suddenly resurfaced. He hadn't felt anything but anger since his uncle's betrayal. Anger and hatred.

"Gaara, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I wasn't there to do this before." Temari brushed her lips against the scar for 'Ai' on his forehead.

"Temari," Gaara let his arms rest around his sister's waist, realizing that he didn't want to be alone anymore. "I don't want to hate anymore. I don't want to be alone again. Temari, help me change."

Gaara pulled back slightly so he could see Temari's face. Temari had to hold back tears as she saw the hidden plea in Gaara's pale jade eyes. _'Save me…' _Her heart twisted painfully as she saw the childlike vulnerability in his eyes. He was trying to open up to her. Temari couldn't explain the rush of emotions flaring inside her. With a start she finally figured out why she wanted to be so close to Gaara. Why she needed him so much more than Kankuro.

"You'll never have to be alone again. I love you, Gaara." With tears in her eyes, Temari leaned forward and let her lips press against Gaara's.

When Gaara started kissing her back, Temari forgot about everything else. In that moment, they were whole. After so many years alone, they had really found each other.

"Temari, is this what love feels like?" Gaara's hand flew up to clutch at the area over his heart. But for once, it wasn't hurting.

"Yes, Gaara-Kun. This is what love feels like."

Sand engulfed them as their lips met again.

**Fin. **


End file.
